The Lenny Lego Show
The Lenny Lego Show was the prototype incarnation of the currently running The Lenny Leggo Show. The Lenny Lego Show shares no continuity with The Lenny Leggo Show whatsoever, as the two shows take place in entirely separate universes: however, there are a few humorous theories as to how the two shows are loosely connected, all branching from "The Tornado Theory". The show featured exactly 100 episodes and five "films", three standard films and two spin-off films based off of "Mr. Fireman", the character that was later renamed to Jonah Flenderson. It debuted in December 2011 and the final episode aired Christmas Day 2015 before it was officially cancelled on March 5th 2016. Main Differences between The Lenny Leggo Show and The Lenny Lego Show * While the current series is presented in an animated format, the original "Lego" series was done with all practical elements and props. * Lenny was made of Lego in the original series (hence his last name "Lego" and the show's title "The Lenny Lego Show"); in the reboot, he is now a regular human. His brother Quincy Leggo underwent the same changes. * Lego show was set in bedroom, rather than a real city. * This show was set in Dallas Texas instead of Los Angeles California. * Anthropomorphic four-legged animal characters (Harvey, Randy, Cody, etc) walked on all fours during this incarnation: they now walk on their hind legs. * Anthropomorphic characters also had no clothes at all: they now have clothes in the current series. * Mr. Fireman's name was changed to "Jonah Flenderson" and "Mr. Ambulance's to "Martin Anderson". Their appearances were also redesigned. * Jonah's character, known as "Mr. Fireman" at the time, wore an orange and black striped suit. Today, Jonah wears a tan firefighting suit with yellow and black stripes. Also, as "Mr. Fireman", he wore a communication mic at all times in Lego Show, however, he almost never used it: As Jonah Flenderson, he doesn't. * Martin's character wore gray work attire in the original; he now wears teal work attire. He now also wears shoes in stead of boots and regular glasses instead of sun glasses. * Buzz Tarco and Katrina Leggo underwent arguably the most drastic redesigns from their respective original appearance. Like Lenny, they was converted to standard human characters. In The Lenny Lego Show, Buzz Tarco was a robotic character, and Katrina Leggo was a Pillsbury Doughboy plastic figurine (she was referred to as his female cousin). Also, Katrina's last name remained as "Kyla" during Lego Show, although this was by error, her last name should have changed to "Lego" after she married Lenny. * Harvey's name was actually just "Mammoth" in the original series. His last name "Duncan" remains unchanged while his middle name "Uranus" was never defined in the original series. * Mr. Elephant's name is now "Tucker Salsbury". He is now the church reverend; in The Lenny Lego Show, he was the town rabbi. * Pig's name is now "Terry Stigsmin". His best friend Cody's name will remain unchanged: however, his new last name, "Malodora", was never defined in Lego Show. * Lenny's occupation is now a game-show director for PSS Studios; in the prototype series, he was a salesman for an unspecified company. * Jonah's co-workers now all have last names; in the original, only their first names were mentioned. Technical differences * This incarnation of the show is featured in 1080p HD. The entire original series (except for the series finale, "Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol", which was released in 1080p) was only in 720p. * This incarnation is presented in the new 60fps frame-rate. The standard for the previous series was 25fps before later becoming 30fps. Films in the Lenny Leggo universe would retain the 24fps standard. Reception The series received mixed to negative reviews. Although some viewers praised some of the show's content and humor, it was criticized for its amateurish quality. The show's earliest seasons were met with the harshest criticism, mostly for it's poor audio quality and shaky camera shots. The later seasons however were somewhat more warmly received. Since it's conclusion, Lenny Leggo creator Aaron Cosby himself has confessed to being significantly dissatisfied with The Lenny Lego Show turned out. He has since converted to the new animated format, which he says he hopes turns out better than the figurine series. "The Tornado Theory" This show and the currently running "The Lenny Leggo Show" are said to take place in entirely separate universes. There are, however, a few theories that link the two together in some way. The series finale for The Lenny Lego Show, Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol, takes place entirely on or before December 25th 2015. If the said theory is true, the entire cast of characters from The Lenny Lego Show is killed the following day, on December 26th 2015, after the bedroom the series is set it (Semi-City #5555) is destroyed by a tornado (this would actually exclude Cody and Pig's characters, as the two had moved to California just days prior to the events of this episode). This is due to the fact that the bedroom the series took place in was located somewhere in Dallas Texas, and that, in real life, there really was an infamous tornado outbreak in and around Dallas Texas on December 26th 2015. Assuming that this is true, from this point forward, there is a list of different theories as to what happens next, such as: * Lenny awakens in a lab to remember that, 20 minutes ago (what felt like a life-time from his point of view) he was a voluntary patient for a virtual reality experiment, which was what the "Lenny Lego" world actually was. * Lenny suddenly awakens from his bed, revealing that the entire Lenny Lego timeline was actually a dream and never took place at all, while the new timeline from The Lenny Leggo Show was reality. * The Lenny Lego Show never took place at all and was actually a radically fictionalized storyboard in the Lenny Leggo universe for a made-for-TV series about Lenny's life story on HBO. The tornado scene would actually be the fictionalized version of a time that (in the Lenny Leggo universe) Lenny was in the basement of a warehouse that was destroyed by a tornado, although Lenny escaped from the building uninjured. In the storyboard, Lenny, as well as all the other characters, would die in the tornado, however, he would come to find out that they all had two souls, which would not discovered until the end of one's first. The tornado scene was actually thrown in by the producers so that the show could "Jump the Shark" in case viewers got bored of the series by that point in time. Due to the excessively drastic and ridiculous "inaccuracies", Lenny refuses to allow production on the show and the series is scrapped. It is also possible that none of the theories above are true and the two shows are indeed unrelated, whether the characters indeed died from a tornado or not. There are also some scrapped theories: * Lenny discovers that he's an astronaut and one day fell into a blackhole in space, dumping him into an alternate timeline, which was The Lenny Lego Show's timeline. The true timeline is that of The Lenny Leggo Show, which Lenny, eventually manages to return to by going backwards into the blackhole. Category:Official Lenny Leggo Series